Fantasmas
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: En las noches de lucidez, ellos vienen a mi, como el viento de la madrugada. Susurran a mi oído, historias del pasado y cuentos de esperanza. No me dejan ir, sino que sostienen. El futuro, que pensaba perdido, revive gracias al pasado. NO YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**Summary:** En las noches de lucidez, ellos vienen a mi, como el viento de la madrugada. Susurran a mi oído, historias del pasado y cuentos de esperanza. No me dejan ir, sino que sostienen. El futuro, que pensaba perdido, revive gracias al pasado. NO YAOI.

**NdA**: Cof… cof… presentando el tradicional regalito de cumpleaños para mi querida Damis-chan.

Te quiero muchísimo y espero que disfrutes con estas palabras escritas para ti. Gracias por compartir otro año maravilloso conmigo. Espero tenerte cerca por mucho tiempo más.

¡FELICIDADES, MI NIÑA!

**FANTASMAS**

Contrario a lo que todos piensan, el pasado no fue siempre oscuridad.

Hubo un tiempo en que lo tenía todo. Hubieron días llenos de luz, una luz tan intensa que incluso el dolor y los tiempos de oscuridad fueron incapaces de extinguir. Había risas en ella. Tenía una familia y un futuro; tenía sueños de gloria, a los que llegaría andando en sendas pavimentadas con polvo de oro. Volaba alto, por encima de todos… como un príncipe, como dios.

Había dificultades, cierto era también. Por qué, ¿qué sería de la vida si todo fuera sencillo? Pero eran obstáculos en los me bastaba a mi mismo para superarlos. Por cada tristeza, había también alegrías. Por cada lágrimas, había una sonrisa. Son recuerdos cálidos, abrigadores hasta el día de hoy. Son pequeños tesoros que son sólo míos y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá arrebatarme jamás.

Pero entonces, las nubes de tormenta cubrieron el cielo. Las risas se tornaron en lágrimas, y la luz se empañó con sangre hermana. Uno a uno, mis sueños desaparecieron. Junto con ellos, los pilares de mi vida se vinieron abajo.

Kanon, mi hermano, fue el primero en desaparecer. Lo perdí a través de los años, lentamente, hasta que se esfumó por completo. Dejó de ser el hombre que yo conocía. Se convirtió en un extraño, en una sombra de maldad que seguía cada uno de mis pasos. La envidia y el odio consumieron su alma. Su mente se corrompió tanto, que toda lógica o razón escaparon de ella. Se quedó sin nada, yo le arrebaté todo. Su corazón vacío, entonces, se llenó de rabia y de venganza.

Hasta que un día no pudo más, y vino a mi, como el diablo, murmurando traiciones y tentándome con poder. Cuando yo me sentía más débil, cuando estaba herido y derrotado, él me ofreció redención. Él era mi único lazo real de sangre, aquel con quien compartí cada instante de mi vida; siempre juntos, siempre por el mismo camino. Pero esa misma tarde, llevamos al punto en que cada uno decidiría que rumbo tomar.

Sus gritos y maldiciones, ahogados por el rugido de las olas de Cabo Sunión, aún resuenan en medio de mis pesadillas. Su voz sigue intacta en mi memoria, como la última vez que la escuché.

—¡Saga!—grita mi nombre—. ¡Maldito seas, Saga! —Siempre con el mismo tono. Siempre con odio.

Cuando despierto, mi cuerpo entero tiembla. El corazón parece a punto de estallarme y el sudor humedece mis sábanas. El dios en mi interior ríe. Mi sufrimiento le deleita, mis lágrimas alimentan su fuerza.

Desde que él llegó, mi mundo se volvió negro. Usó mis manos y mi boca para asesinar a quienes yo más quería. Usó mi vulnerabilidad, para terminar con todo lo que era mío.

Comenzó con Shion, el hombre bueno que me crió como a un hijo. Tomó su vida, aplastándolo bajo mi fuerza. Murió entre miedo y decepción. Fue mi poder, al que él mismo había cultivado durante tantos años, quien cegó su vida y le robó la esperanza.

Los primeros recuerdos que poseo, siempre incluyen su rostro. Su voz, catorce años después, permanece en mi memoria sin cambio alguno, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Desde pequeños nos tomó a Kanon y a mi bajo su tutela. Nacimos en este mismo templo, sin padres, sin familia, pero en sábanas de lino y de plata. Fuimos príncipes para él, los hijos que nunca tuvo. Él, que había crecido a decenas de generaciones, nos quiso como a nadie antes. Era mi padre… aún lo es, y es su memoria a la que me aferro cuando el dolor se torna insoportable.

Cada palabra suya era una emulsión de sabiduría. Incluso hoy, cuando nada de lo que tengo es mío, ni siquiera mi propio cuerpo, me aferro a lo que él me enseñó. No negaré que perdí la esperanza en el pasado, ni tampoco que me dí por vencido. Pero hoy, cuando el camino llega a su final, es precisamente mi padre quien me sostiene.

La última noche que le vi, es una que nunca olvidaré. La tristeza nubló sus ojos antes que la muerte. Herido, con el cuerpo desgarrado y ensangrentado, me miró. Para entonces, su alma ya había muerto, mucho antes que su cuerpo. Las estrellas lloraron ese día, ninguna noche había sido más lúgubre que aquella. Él estaba condenado y yo también. Cuando su corazón dejara de latir, mi última gota de esperanza se evaporaría con su aliento.

Sus labios se movieron, pero la voz se le ahogó en la garganta. Ares usaba mis ojos para mirarle, mi boca para burlarse de su sufrimiento. A través de él, atrapado en su cabeza, no pude separar mi atención de Shion.

—Perdóname… hijo. —Lloró. —Sé fuerte.

Yo no tenía nada que perdonarle, sino lo contrario. Me hubiera gustado decírselo. Hubiese sido maravilloso poder darle un poco de calma en su último momento.

Tan roto como él, yo rezaba, suplicaba, que pudiera ver más allá de los ojos inyectados en odio, y que me encontrara ahí. Quería que supiera que yo estaba a su lado, sollozando y asustado como un niño. Aún en la peor de las circunstancias, tenía que saber que no estaba solo. Mi corazón sangraba como el suyo, el dolor partía mi pecho en dos. Esa noche ambos perdíamos: él perdía a un hijo y yo perdía a mi padre.

—"_Míralo, míralo bien." _—Mi propia voz me era extraña. Pero Ares me obligó a mirar. El silencio sepulcral que nos rodeó, me permitió escuchar su último suspiro. —_"Se ha ido. Lo has perdido, del mismo modo en que perderás todo lo que has querido y conseguido de la vida."_

Ese fue el instante preciso en que supe que Ares no me había mentido, ni lo haría. Cada promesa de dolor y sufrimiento sería honrada. No descansaría hasta quebrarme por completo. Robaría, no sólo mi cuerpo, sino también a mis sueños y a cada persona a la que yo había querido. Solo así le pertenecería por completo: cuando la soledad y la culpa aplastaran a mis deseo de vivir.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo maravillosamente bien, como si el destino lo hubiera planeado a su lado.

Sin Shion, sin Kanon, con la vida de ambos pesando sobre mis hombros, la esperanza se apagaba. Arles estaba muerto también y los niños eran demasiado pequeños para luchar contra el nacimiento de dios. Mi única esperanza era Aioros

Aioros… mi mejor amigo. El chico desparpajado y risueño que se había abierto un hueco en vida, hasta convertirse en mi hermano. Llegó a mi vida siendo un niño, solitario y triste, demasiado inocente para sobrevivir a Kanon y a mi. Pero era terco, lo suficiente cabeza dura como para hacerse un lado y más que persistente para aferrarse a nuestra vida agitada y, ciertamente, cerrada.

De algún modo, se mantuvo siempre cerca. Su tristeza mermó poco a poco, con la sabiduría del tiempo que cura las heridas. Entonces, su sonrisa apareció, dispuesta a no marcharse nunca. No importaba lo que sucediera, siempre encontraba una sonrisa y una palabra de ánimo en sus labios. Aún cuando el dolor y la rabia de los entrenamientos se tornaban insoportables, su simple presencia bastaba para hacerme sentir mejor. Todo el mundo lo quería, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era la mezcla perfecta de tenacidad, candor y fuerza. Era la clase de amigo por el que uno agradecía a los dioses.

Así que, mientras la figura de Kanon se desvaneció de mi historia con el paso de los años, la de Aioros se reafirmó a mi lado, hasta volverse imprescindible para mi. Era tan fácil congeniar con él. Era la brisa de frescura que escaseó en vida desde el principio. Creo que sin él, no recordaría risas en mi pasado, o recordaría demasiado pocas.

—¿Qué harías sin mi, Saga? ¿Qué harías? —Solía preguntar todo el tiempo. Recuerdo sus gestos a la perfección: los ojos cerrados, la sonrisa de complicidad matizada de travesura, y los rizos revueltos que se mecían con cada movimiento de su cabeza.

Siempre se respondía el mismo, con frases ingeniosas que me ponían en la mira de sus travesuras. Yo replicaba, él contraatacaba. Todo terminaba conmigo y alguna respuesta todavía más ingeniosa que la suya, que solía hacerlo estallar en risas. Alababa mi inteligencia y mi mente rápida, menospreciando la suya en cada oportunidad. Nunca estuvo por debajo de mi, eso puedo asegurarlo, pero nunca se molestó en demostrarlo tampoco.

Supongo que le quería mucho más de lo que pensaba. Ahora lo sé, por el modo casi enfermizo en que Ares ataca su memoria a la más mínima oportunidad.

La derrota más dolorosa de mi corta vida llena de éxitos, había llegado de sus manos, cuando Shion le entregó el título de heredero al Patriarcado, por encima de mí. Yo no podía creerlo y él tampoco.

Supongo que mi inquebrantable máscara de fortaleza se deshizo ante sus ojos, porque en lo suyos encontré una confusión impropia de él. Cualquier otro hubiera pensado que las dudas en la mirada de Aioros eran sobre su capacidad de sobrellevar aquella enorme responsabilidad. Pero yo sabía, mejor que nadie, que su verdadero temor era perderme a mí. Nuestra amistad, forjada en fuego, enfrentaba su prueba más difícil. Él, con quien había compartido cada uno de mis sueños, se había apropiado de uno de ellos… del más importante.

Ares se jacta de que todo comenzó ahí. Asegura que fue la rabia lo que le hizo despertar. Irónicamente, Shion y Aioros le habían regresado la vida; y yo, con mi orgullo y debilidad, le había fortalecido. Entre los tres, creamos un monstruo. Los tres perdimos nuestras vidas en sus manos.

Cuando Aioros huyó con la pequeña Athena, mis emociones chocaron como un tren descarrilado. Sabía que la princesa estaría segura en sus brazos, del mismo modo en que sabía que mi amigo entregaría su vida para protegerla. Crecimos preparados para ver ese momento: el instante en que nuestra propia existencia pasaría a segundo término, para preservar la vida de nuestra diosa. Pero Aioros estaba solo y aterrorizado ahí afuera. Había visto mi rostro, o el de Ares, tras la máscara del asesino. Tenía a Shura, su pequeño protegido, detrás de si, envuelto en una tormenta de confusión y odio; y la niña, lloraba, presintiendo el fatídico desenlace de esa historia.

Después de perder a Kanon y a Shion, después de ver como mi mundo colapsaba, pensaba que no me quedarían lágrimas. Sin embargo, al estrechar el cuerpo muerto de Aioros en mis brazos, supe que las lágrimas jamás se secarían.

A pesar de las heridas, del dolor intenso que le habrían causado, su rostro pálido expedía un aura de paz absoluta. La bebé no estaba por ningún lado, Sagitario tampoco. Contra todo pronóstico, se las había arreglado para cumplir con una última misión, renunciando a todo para salvarla a ella.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Aioros? —sollocé—. ¿Qué haré sin ustedes?

Morir. Sobrevivir. Morir. Sobrevivir. Morir.

Catorce años han pasado desde aquel entonces. Hubo días en los que pensé que enloquecería y, otros, en los que un momento de claridad me permitía soñar con tiempos mejores.

Sí, soñaba. Aún entre las pesadillas, yo soñaba.

Aprendí que el hombre nunca deja de soñar. Puede resignarse a perder el futuro, pero no puede deshacerse de su pasado. Llegado un punto, la esperanza se convierte en el peor demonio, en el arma perfecta para prolongar el sufrimiento, y es ahí cuando todo lo que nos queda, es nuestra propia historia. Así, con nada más que eso, atrapamos el pasado y vivimos en él.

Yo lo he recorrido, cientos de veces; solo, o acompañado. Cuando Ares duerme, satisfecho de si mismo, en esos breves instantes en que vuelvo a ser yo, mis recuerdos son todo lo que tengo.

Al principio, la lucidez era una maldición. Revivía cada equivocación mía y cada acto vil que Ares cometía en mi nombre. Era una tortura infinita, un mal que no podía frenar, porque residía en mi propia cabeza. Mis pensamientos eran oscuros, peligrosos como arenas movedizas. Mientras más tiempo permanecía en ellos, más rápido me hundía. Justo cuando pensaba que todo terminaría, que el sufrimiento llegaba a su fin y que mi alma se rendiría, Ares me traía de regreso. Me atormentaba con mi propia vida, usaba a mi consciencia en mi contra.

Mi vida—si es que eso era—se convirtió en una espiral infinita de perdición. Siempre en detrimento, en una caída sin final. Hasta que una de esas noches, en un arranque de algo a lo que solo puedo definir como locura, la paz llegó a mí, tan breve como un suspiro y tan profunda como el océano.

Supongo que fue el modo de confirmar lo destrozado que estaba. Mi mente, hasta entonces lúcida y atrapada en mi propio cuerpo, buscó un desvío que le proveyera de un poco de descanso.

Llegó con el eco de los pasillos vacíos, en medio de la noche, cuando el resto del templo dormía. Escuché su respiración tenue, con la última vez, aunque no presagiaba muerte, sino todo lo contrario. Volví a escucharla, una vez más y otra. Podía ser solo su aliento, pero era suficiente para reconocerle. Era él. Era mi padre.

Mi cuerpo se puso en alerta y mis sentidos se afilaron. Esperé por verlo, o por la oportunidad de escucharlo.

—Sé fuerte. —Su voz, suave y dulce, salió de la nada. —Sé fuerte, Saga. —Me repitió.

—Shion…—pronuncié su nombre, aunque ni yo mismo fui capaz de escucharme.

Busqué su rostro entre la oscuridad. La locura y el frenesí me consumieron durante varios segundos. Él estaba muerto, lo había visto fallecer con mis propios ojos. Escuchar su voz era una locura, el efecto de una mente tan frágil como descontrolada. Sabía que era solo mi imaginación, o un sueño demasiado vívido. Pero ahí estaba yo, suplicando a mi cabeza que me permitiera verle una vez más.

—Sé fuerte, pequeño. Sé fuerte. —Volví a escucharle, consolándome en medio de mi sufrimiento.

—No puedo—repliqué al borde de la desesperación—. ¡No puedo más! —Mi confesión abandonó mi garganta, ahogada por mis propias lágrimas. —Duele demasiado…

—Sé fuerte—repitió, como si no pudiera decirme más.

Consumido por las lágrimas y el dolor, me pareció distinguir su silueta a la distancia. Corrí tras él, pero siempre me esquivaba.

El miedo había desaparecido, dejando solamente una urgencia asfixiante. Necesitaba a Shion, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y tantas penas que confesarle. Los pasadizos del templo, aquellos que siempre habían sido perfectamente claros para mi, se tornaron en un laberinto. Yo solo le seguía, hipnotizado por su presencia, e impulsado por mi propia necesidad. Las sombras, proyectadas por las teas agonizantes, convertían cada paso del camino en una pesadilla. Mi propia ansiedad, el sudor frío de mi cuerpo y el temblor de mis piernas, lo volvían real.

Cada vuelta, cada cambio de dirección y cada pasillo que dejaba atrás eran una visión de confusión. El mundo daba vueltas alrededor mío, y yo ni siquiera lo notaba.

De pronto, aquella locura de oscuridad terminó. Fue un segundo solamente, pero todo se resumió a mí y al lugar frente al cual había terminado.

La puerta de la habitación de Athena, la que escondía su ausencia, el mayor secreto de Ares, estaba a la altura de mis ojos. No había vuelto a ese lugar desde el enfrentamiento con Aioros y su huída, tras el intento de asesinato. Al dios no le gustaba, porque apestaba a derrota. Si debía decirlo, yo agradecía que detestara ese sitio. A mi tampoco me traía recuerdos gratos. Cuando pensaba en ello, en las noches en que los sueños turbios me arrastraban de regreso, lo único que veía era la mirada de Aioros, teñida de terror. Todo se reducía a esa agria despedida entre nosotros.

Instintivamente, retrocedí, como si frente a mi estuviera la entrada al Infierno. Pero mis propias piernas se rehusaban a marcharse, a pesar de que mi cabeza me gritara que debía huir.

Entonces, oí de nuevo aquella particular y única risa, la misma que en el pasado nunca me cansé de escuchar y la que había compartido en tantísimas ocasiones. Temeroso, me acerqué a la puerta y pegué le oído.

Era _su_ voz y era _su_ risa. Inconfundibles e inolvidables.

Una temor tan grande como irracional creció en mi interior: Aioros estaba del otro lado.

Sentí un deseo inaudito de tumbar la puerta a golpes para poder verle. Aún sabiendo que no sería más que un fantasma de mi pasado, deseaba verlo. Irónicamente, mi interior se revolvía con culpa. ¿Cómo podría mirar a esos ojos color de cielo sin hundirme en mis culpas? ¿Cómo enfrentarlos, con todo ese optimismo suyo, para después volver a la oscuridad absoluta que era mi existencia?

No fue necesario que tomara un decisión, porque antes de que pudiera moverme, la puerta se abrió y el rostro afable de Shion me sonrió.

—Esperábamos por ti. —Me invitó a pasar.

La habitación refulgía de luz. Manaba de ella un sensación cálida y abrigadora que confortó rápidamente a mi alma herida. A mi alrededor, todo tenía vida, como si aquel rincón olvidado del templo se hubiera congelado en la más grande de sus glorias a través de los años.

De inmediato, busqué el centro de la habitación, como en los viejos tiempos. La cuna de la pequeña Athena estaría ahí y, dentro, su risa burbujeante me conquistaría, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Y fue ahí donde lo vi, de espaldas, envuelto en el aura mágica que Sagitario imprimía. Refulgía como un dios y su luz, hacía que mi propia oscuridad desapareciera.

—¡Ahí estás! —Aioros se volteó lentamente, con la bebé en los brazos y esa sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios. —Mírala. ¡A qué es preciosa! Es la personificación de la esperanza. ¿No te lo parece? —Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, como si el pasado y mi presente colisionaran en ese mundo de fantasía.

—Está aquí, Saga. —Shion le complementó, haciendo innecesaria mi respuesta. —Nuestra princesa está aquí.

—¡Y es adorable! —Mi amigo replicó, envuelto en un entusiasmo contagioso. —Estamos perdidos, Saga. Desde ahora te lo digo: no habrá nada que podamos negarle a esta preciosidad. —La acunó contra él, y escuché el balbuceo de la pequeña.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin control mientras asentía torpemente, sin saber si ellos podían verme con tanta claridad como yo les veía. Hubiera querido abrazarlos y llorar a rienda suelta en sus hombros. Hubiese querido suplicar por perdón y pedirles que me llevarán consigo, a los brazos de una muerte misericordiosa.

Pero no podía.

En el momento en que intentara tocarlos, aquel mundo maravilloso, sostenido por el pasado, desaparecería. Sus fantasmas volvería a convertirse en nada, y la tibieza de sus presencias regresaría a ser nada más que el frío de la noche. Aioros dejaría de sonreír, del mismo modo en que la mirada repleta de orgullo de Shion se desvanecería. Y yo… yo quedaría solo de nuevo, abandonado a mi destino.

—Pelearás a mi lado, por ella, ¿cierto? —La mirada de Aioros me atravesó de nuevo. La sonrisa diminuta y franca en su boca, me decía cuanto me quería.

—Lo haré. Lo haremos—contesté, sin saber cómo había conseguido hilar las palabras en medio del llanto.

—Promételo—demandó—. Promete que nunca nos daremos por vencidos.

—Jamás. No mientras ella nos necesite. —Y esa promesa habría de recordármela cada noche en que reencontráramos.

Volví a verles en más ocasiones de las que pueda contar, cuando los muros de mármol retornaba a épocas de gloria y de alegría. Siempre aparecían cuando más les necesitaba. Hablaban del pasado, pero cimentaban mi futuro. Creo que su misión era mantenerme vivo, recordarme quien era, a pesar de la adversidad.

Les hice infinidad de promesas que, en su momento, parecieron absurdas. Les prometí luchar a su lado, les prometí velar por Athena y les prometí que nos reencontraríamos en el mundo que está más allá de la muerte. Nunca imaginé que mis juramentos pudieran ser cumplidos.

Hoy, un aura extraña flota por el Santuario. Una calma tan absoluta, que sólo puede ser un presagio de guerra.

El viento sopla desde el Este, trayendo consigo algo más que el salitre del mar. Esta noche tendremos paz, pero será la última. Amaneceremos en guerra, en una guerra que la misma Athena vendrá a liderar.

No será una guerra de conquista, ni tampoco de venganza. Será una batalla de confirmación, en la que mi joven diosa tendrá la oportunidad de decorar su cabeza con una corona de olivos. Reclamará lo suyo, con la justicia y la esperanza de su lado.

Ares está rabioso, como sólo lo había sentido en la noche que Aioros huyó con la princesa. Aún así me ha dejado salir, señal inequívoca que confía en su poder, y en el de los hombres que derramarán su sangre en su nombre. El dios no teme, no tiene motivos. Para él, Athena es solamente una niña, rodeada de más niños. En cambio, él posee une ejército de oro a su servicio. Mis hermanos… mis pequeños hermanos.

No sé que pasará, pero tampoco tengo miedo. Por primera vez, en catorce años, me siento en calma.

Es el momento de luchar, de aferrarse a la desesperación, de cerrar los ojos y de dar el gran salto. Sólo necesito una oportunidad para terminar con este reino de terror. Al igual que Ares ha hecho conmigo todo este tiempo, le demostraré que el verdadero enemigo reside en su interior.

Nadie lo sabrá, pero además de los niños, yo pelearé al lado de Athena. Desde la sombras de mi propia consciencia, buscaré incansablemente por el rayo de esperanza que me permita cambiarlo todo. Será sólo un instante de luz, nada más. Pero voy a encontrarlo. Cuando lo haga, será el final de esta pesadilla.

Sé que el dios se ríe de mi, de la criatura indefensa y miserable a la que cree que ha domado. No teme a mi razón, ni tampoco a mi poder. Soy suyo, porque él así lo ha deseado. Se ha esforzado por atarme y destruirme, ha roto al guerrero que habitaba en mi interior. Lo ha hecho, no sólo por el placer de someterme, sino porque sabe de lo que soy capaz. Me ha arrebatado todo, para que no haya motivos por los que luchar. Si se me diera una sola razón, _un_ solo motivo, entonces me volvería indestructible.

Pero incluso los dioses cometen errores y Ares ha cometido uno enorme: me ha mantenido con vida.

Me ha permitido conservar una vida que ofrecer a mi diosa. Me ha permitido purgar mis demonios, uno a uno. He tenido razones de sobra para desear la muerte, pero nunca tuve un motivo por el que valiera la pena morir, como lo es ella. Athena regresará mañana, con el espíritu de Aioros abriéndole paso en esta difícil travesía. Él luchó una vez por ella, murió para que ella sobreviviera. Ahora es mi turno de seguir con su lucha.

Mañana, cumpliré con mi destino real. Mañana he de morir y Ares morirá conmigo. Desde Star Hill, Shion me mirará con orgullo. Sabrá que el niño al que amó y creció es digno de su cariño. Confirmará que aún de rodillas, derrotado a los ojos del mundo, puedo levantarme. Estará orgulloso, no solo de mí, sino también de Aioros. Nos entrenó para sostener la Orden, nos hizo herederos de su legado de justicia y de amor. Si el alma de mi amigo es capaz de atravesar la oscuridad de la muerte, yo venceré a mis demonios y me uniré a él. Aunque nadie lo sepa, ni lo entienda, esta guerra la ganaremos juntos: él, cuidando de Athena; y yo, sometiendo a Ares.

Ríe, Ares, ríe. Ríe, como has reído todos estos años. Ríe tan fuerte, ríe hasta que duela. Tú eres un dios, y yo soy solo tu sirviente. Mi vida está en tus manos, del mismo modo en que tu espíritu, reside en mi cuerpo. Así que ríe, dios, ríe ahora.

Mañana todo habrá terminado. Mañana seré yo quien en sonría. Mañana, Shion y Aioros sonreirán conmigo en un mundo nuevo.

-FIN-

* * *

"_Del sufrimiento han emergido las almas más fuertes. Las personalidades más intensas se forjan a base de cicatrices."_

Khalil Gibran

* * *

**NdA:** Dudo que mi Saga sea tan bueno como el de Damis, pero hago un intento gigante sólo por ella. Si buscan un Saga maravilloso y mil veces más dramático, visiten el profile de la Dama de las Estrellas ;)

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
